Countdown
by gaby4
Summary: A reason motivated Richie to work for Alva, and it isn't only related to the future loss of his powers. Full summary inside


**Countdown**

**Full Summary:** Two years passed since the second explosion and the effect of the bang baby gas on Static andGear could stop in any minute,butRichie couldn't find any antidote. The future loss of his superpowers wasn't the only reason that motivate him to work for Alva Industries. Inside the company, Gear will find out some consequences of the Big Bang Gas that are affecting the old meta-humans life, and he realized his own health, as well as Virgil's, could be in danger. For worse, two old and powerful enemies, not as dead as Static and Gear thought, are prowling the city.

Chapter One

A blonde teenager stared at the mirror. His facial expression changed from sadness to anger, while his finger touched the contusion. Richie sighed, while he covered his right cheek with make up. His mind tried to forget the pain and think about his new "home, sweet home", the huge TV screen and Joe, that pig who brought a girl the last night and asked Richie to find another room. Afortunately, the younger Foley was so tired after the patrolling that he didn't listen anything. Besides his partner, the apartment was fine... and the rent was pretty interesting: zero.

Richie focused on his reflection, judging his work. Perfect: the bruise was practically unnoticed. He smiled softly, satisfied with his appearance. That was going to be his first day inside that meta-human factory called Alva Industries, and Richie liked to give a first good impression.

Black, polished shoes... check! Clean pants, impeccable shirt... check! Perfume... well, it isn't a date but check. I guess it is all. After giving a last revision, Richie left the bathroom.

"Finally! I thought you'll never get out of there" Joe's girlfriend groaned. A pink T-shirt was doing its best effort of covering her voluptuous body. Ignoring her comment, Richie walked towards the window. Joe was going to cook their breakfast and Gear wanted to enjoy the view as he wait. He still had work to do: his clothes weren't unpacked and Backpack was under the bed, waiting for a better hiding place. But it was his first morning at that building, special for Alva Industries employees, and he didn't want to spent it putting his bedroom in order. It was 8:30 in the morning, his best friend was probably at school. Richard's face saddened.

Virgil...

It was pretty hard for him to convince Virgil that he really needed to answer Alva's request. Mostly because he'd got to confess his useless efforts of finding the damn antidote he promised two years ago. Althought they were brothers, united with bonds stronger than blood, Richie didn't tell him he recieved Alva's letter three monthes ago, nor the episode that made him decide. Those were another secrets Richie kept for himself, just like his true feeling for Virgil. He knew it will never be. He knew Static was deeply in love with Daisy. He knew it, and he accepted it. Once he resignated his dreams, to hide his feelings became easer than Richie expected. All Richard wanted was enjoying his company, sharing his happiness and comforting him during his woes. To except more, was stupid.

After a delicious breakfast, Richie cleaned the dishes and went to work. Joe and his girl were obviously waiting for that moment. While he was locking the door, a familiar voice scared him.

"Just when I was wondering about the owner of my old apartment...". The young man was about 20. A black sweater was replacing that ridiculous hawaian shirt he used to wear. His face didn't change at all, but his longer hair was reunited in a pigtail. Mr. Specs, old Static's enemy, stood in front of Richie.

"Specs! What are you doing here?"

"Do I know you?" he scanned his interlocutor from head to feet

"No, I mean... I think I know you. Have you ever been on TV?" Richie didn't know what to say

"You got me" Specs laughed "I became famous after I kidnapped Alva's stone... ajem son. Well, his son was a stone when I stole him" a smile accompanied his words

"And now you're working for Alva because..." Richie waved his hand

"Three years of prision and an irreproachable behaviour. Anyways..." Specs shrugged, signal of he wanted to change the subject "I'm busy right now, but if you need somethin' just call me. I don't have anyone to share my apartment with, so if you got trouble with your partner or if you need to study or something... let me know. By the way, you are..."

"Richie. Richard Osgood Foleythe blonde said._ I'm also a superhero, so wouldn't be just hilarious if we share a apartment?_

"All right. I gotta work. See you later"

"Work? Damn it!" Richie consulted his watch. 9:12 in the morning, and he was exactly 12 minutes late

Goodbye, first good impression

Do you know Specs' first name? I couldn't find it.

I hope you liked this chap, reviews will be grateful received : )


End file.
